


Diwali Dhamaka!

by igonecrazy



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Cute Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Happy Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Kartik getting the family he always wanted, M/M, Post-Canon, shankar tripathi is trying his best, tripathi family showering their son-in-law with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Karman's first Diwali back home after their pseudo wedding two months ago.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 77





	Diwali Dhamaka!

Looking out of the window of the train always made Aman remember his childhood days, the world from inside a train looked way more enchanting than it does now. Also, he would never have been expected to sit still as a kid, unlike now. For a change, it is not society’s expectations. He looked down at his shoulder and smiled; moving it just the slightest, making Kartik let out a tiny groan.

He is still having a hard time believing that he is taking his boyfriend-cum-husband home as his boyfriend-cum-husband. It has only been two months since they came out to his family but a lot has changed for them in those two months.

Now every time he gets a call from home, they don’t ask about a girl, or they don’t suggest girls to him for marriage, instead, the added question from almost everyone is “ _Kartik kaisa hai, beta? Jara baat kara toh usse._ ” _How is Kartik, son? I want to talk to him._ He said almost because his father still goes, “ _Tm dono ke bich sab thik hai na?_ ” _Is everything alright between you two?_ He doesn’t think his father means it in a bad way though, it would probably be the same question he would get if he were straight and had a wife.

Now in his WhatsApp family group chat Kartik is also a member. Keshav keeps posting some positive articles or pictures about homosexuality every day. Goggle and Kartik keep fighting with each other, but it always ends with “Love you, jiju!” Kartik and his father have a different dynamic there. Kartik who usually doesn’t wake up before half-past ten now wakes up at six, every day, just to wish his father “ _Pairi pauna, papa_ ,” which his father usually replies with “ _khush raho._ ” Aman thought it was kartik’s way of teasing his father and asked him to stop, but when Kartik said, “ _Tu chup kar, tere pass hamesha se the, mujhe abhi abhi mile hai!_ ” _You shut up! You always had him, I just got him._ Aman realized it probably meant a lot to Kartik. What neither of them had realized was that it meant a lot to his father too.

About two weeks ago, Kartik had a fever and couldn’t wake up to wish his father, who then called a couple of hours later asking if Kartik was okay, and when he told him that Kartik was sick, his father asked to talk to him. It was their first conversation since they came back from Allahabad. After about ten minutes of “Haan papa” and “Ji papa” when Kartik put down the phone, Aman noticed the tears streaming down his face. He pulled him into a tight hug and put him back to sleep once he had cried his heart out. Aman only let his tears go once Kartik was asleep; he never thought he would have this.

“Kahan khoya hua hai?” _Where are you lost?_

Aman looked down at Kartik, who still had his head on his shoulder.

“Kahin nahi! Uth ja ab, pahuchne vale hai,” _Nowhere! Wake up now, we're about to reach._ Aman shrugged his shoulder, making Kartik lift his head.

Kartik yawned and stretched in his seat, and then looked around at the people around them. He smiled at the kid looking at him from across the aisle and gave him a wave. Aman really couldn’t believe sometimes that this stupid guy was his. Kartik turned towards him and gave him a cute smile.

“Morning, baby,” Kartik whispered. Before Aman could respond to him, Kartik paled. “Abey saale, time kya ho rha hai?” _You jerk, what is the time?_ Kartik pulled his phone out of his pocket; it had to be around seven. “Hawwwww!!” Kartik gasped loudly, making some people turn to look at them.

“Kya hua?” _What happened?_ Aman dared ask; he knew when his boyfriend was being a drama queen.

“Tu utha nahi sakta tha mujhe!” _You couldn't wake me up!_

Aman watched as Kartik opened the family group chat and typed “Pairi pauna papa!” he paused and then added “Hum aa rahe hai!” _We are coming home_ and sent the text. Kartik smiled as he saw Goggle freak out on text.

They had decided to surprise everyone, his mother had been insistent that they celebrate their first Diwali at home. Aman would usually come up with some excuse to not go home because that would have meant leaving Kartik alone for Diwali. He couldn’t do that after their first Diwali apart as a couple, the celebrations made Kartik feel more alone than he usually would. So when Kartik asked if they could visit his family, Aman readily agreed.

Aman saw as Kartik got a call from his mother; it turns out his mother loved having a second son just as much as she would have liked having a daughter-in-law, probably more, because Kartik never declined her calls.

“Hello, mummy,” Kartik answered excitedly and looked at him. Aman’s heart swelled at the look of happiness on Kartik’s face while talking to his family. Sometimes he really couldn’t contain how much he loved this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairi pauna is a way of greeting elders, it basically means touching feet, you're asking for their blessings.  
> Khush raho, is one of the classic blessings, means stay happy.  
> Jiju = brother-in-law  
> Haan = Yes  
> Ji is a way of addressing elders respectfully.
> 
> I added the translations right next to the text because I myself hate scrolling down while I'm reading a fic.


End file.
